90210_tvfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Strike
Lucky Strike 'is the third episode of the first season of 90210, the reboot of Beverly Hills, 90210. It aired on The CW on September 9, 2008. The episode was written by Jill Gordon and directed by Mark Piznarski. Plot Harry and Debbie plan a family bowling night, but find their plans interrupted by the "unexpected" arrival of Annie and Dixon's friends. Meanwhile, Annie finds herself torn between Ethan and Ty. Naomi experiences a difficult evening with her philandering father, and Kelly and Silver learn that Jackie's drinking is spiralling out of control. Synopsis Last week Dixon and Annie were grounded for their un-parent approved outings and new friends. Debbie was feeling left out with everyone doing their own things and neglecting to keep her informed. This week starts with everyone rushing out on Debbie's home-cooked breakfast. At school, Ethan and Naomi are at the lockers discussing the new band going to the Pier. Kelly sees Silver in the hall as the bell rings and comments on how she looks. She says she didn't know the cool new look was not brushing your hair and Silver hits back saying it's because she's not young anymore. Ryan notices Silver and Kelly and states the obvious, that Silver's late for class. He asks Kelly if she wrote her a late slip and she says no and that she's not going to. He flirts with her by asking if it's nepotism and if she wants to discuss it over dinner to which Kelly accepts. At lunch, Navid invites Ethan, Dixon and the rest of the guys to come to the new Bond movie screening his dad has access too. Meanwhile, Ty invites Annie to go to the Pier tomorrow night to check out a new band. She's thrilled to accept and once Ty is out of earshot does a not-geeky-at-all arm-pump. Later, Harry and Debbie discuss how everyone is so busy lately and that they should have a family "fun night." They tell the kids they're all going bowling at Lucky Strike on Friday night. Annie and Dixon try to tell them nobody does that in Beverly Hills and that they've both made other plans. But Harry says that they're just going to have to bring Kansas here then and that they are going to to family "fun night" whether they like it or not. We cut to Silver entering a woman's shelter. This seems a little odd considering her family has plenty of money for her to get a hotel room. The lady seems to know her at the shelter, but tells her there's no room for her to stay tonight. Silver seems desperate but there's nothing the woman can do. The next morning Naomi brags about the awesome party her dad is taking her to in Vegas that night. Apparently, this is an annual event and she really looks forward to it. Kelly is walking with Ryan, talking her ear off about her son, Sammy, and his extraordinary reading ability. Ryan mentions he does quite a bit of work at a juvenile detention center. Neither can talk long but they do agree on dinner that night, they are obviously flirting as Silver walks up and Ryan walks away. Silver calls Kelly out and says it's gross if she's going to be "banging" her teacher but Kelly denies it. Silver changes the subject and asks if Kelly is up for a sister's sleepover at Kelly's house. She's definitely got ulterior motives but doesn't let on to her supposedly super-perceptive psych-major sister. Kelly says she's busy tonight, but will definitely do it tomorrow. Silver looks really disappoined but hides it from her big sister. Meanwhile, Ethan asks Annie if she's got any big plans. She explains it's family "fun night." He tells her it's social suicide to go to Lucky Strike with her family. Ty walks up and says he's disappointed she has to cancel and Ethan awkwardly excuses himself and walks away. Ty says he can't believe she's going to blow him off. She suggests he stop by the bowling alley and try to get her out of family "fun night" early and he agrees. After school, Dixon is talking to Navid and has the same idea as his sister. He suggests Navid come by the bowling alley with a lot of people and try go get him out of family night too. Dixon runs into Silver as she's hanging out on the trunk of her car doing homework. He asks her what she's doing tonight and she asks if he's asking her out. He laughs and says he's got to go bowling with his family. She thinks it sounds like fun so he invites her to come. Meanwhile, Naomi is outside of school waiting for her father to pick her up to fly to Vegas. When he gets there though, he tells her he can't go. He has a big merger at work and can't leave, but the now Mercedes-Benz he's driving is for her to make up for him not going. Her dad hops in the other car with her mum and leaves before he can notice the tears shining in his daughter's eyes. Later that night, the Wilson's starts their "fun night" at Lucky Strike with Silver, and Debbie and Harry seem to be ok with it. Dixon and Annie tell each other they've also invited Ty and Navid. Meanwhile, Kelly and Ryan meet at a restaurant. He's rambling on about wanting to meet her son and she explains she hasn't introduced her son to any man except his father. She confides she hasn't dated anyone serious since him. Date number two seems to be going just fine until he asks about Sammy's father and finds out he's never really been a part of their life but wants to be now. Ryan wonders aloud what this means for Kelly's relationship with her ex. When he doesn't say, but is written on his face, is his fear for what this means for his own budding relationship with Kelly. Family night is going well for Silver who seems to enjoy being part of a family. Debbie thanks Silver for coming and says Annie and Dixon seem to be having fun since she's there. Silver tells her she's glad to be there and wishes her mum would do stuff like this with her. Annie and Dixon call Silver over for pizza and everyone starts showing up, except Ty. Annie silently wonders if she's been stood up. Harry and Debbie continue to bowl and have fun and generally embarass their kids by making out in front of everyone. The guys arrive but Dixon tells his friends he can't leave just yet. He's not trying to hurt their feelings and they'll know somethings up if he bails out right away. They all decide to hang out and bowl for a while too. Ethan talks to Annie and asks if she wants to go outside to get some air. Naomi is with Adrianna in her new car and is being really bitchy because of her dad. Morgan text messages Adrianna and says everyone is going to Lucky Strike. Naomi wants to take her dad dinner at his office first though to thank him for the new car. Outside Lucky Strike, Ethan and Annie are talking about his family and flirting a bit as Ty walks up and notices. Ty interrupts and once again Ethan is left awkwardly behind. Naomi pulls up at her dad's office and sees him kissing another woman. She's devastated and Adrianna tries to console her. Back at the bowling alley Ty and Annie decide to see if she can get away. Annie asks her parents if she can leave with Ty. They tell her to go and have fun as Dixon walks up. Harry tells him to let them know how the Bond movie is and they both can't believe how easily their plan worked. Annie and Ty run into Ethan on their way out. Ethan says he's gonna hang out and bowl for a while. Adrianna comes running up to find him because Naomi's freaking out outside and won't talk to her. As Ethan goes out to see what's wrong, Annie tells Ty she's got to check on Naomi before she can leave. Adrianna tells them Naomi saw her dad kissing another woman. Ethan gets to Naomi and she tells him what happened. He holds her and seems to calm her down, promising her it will be ok and he will take care of her. Neither of them see Annie watching, but she looks a little sad. Meanwhile, Dixon and the guys discuss how there's too much drama going on, and leave to watch the Bond movie. Silver walks up to Annie just as she gets a text from Ty saying he couldn't wait and left without her. The girls decide to catch up with the guys to watch the movie. Once at home, Harry and Debbie are talking about the night's events and laugh about how they thought they were cooler than their parents and can't believe their kids don't want to hang out with them anymore. Harry asks her if she's going to start bringing out the "I want another baby" card. She says no, but she might ask for a puppy. Kelly and Ryan finish their date in his truck outside her house. Ryan brings up their dating status and she says they're just colleagues "hanging out." He leans in for a kiss and asks if that changes anything. She says, "Oh, what the hell we're dating." Annie and Dixon return home with Silver in tow. Harry and Debbie remind the kids of their chores still to be done so Silver says she better get home. Debbie offers to call her mum for her to let her know she's on her way, but Silver lies and tells her she already did. As she leaves she looks back and watches them together sadly. Later, as Dixon is taking out the trash he finds Silver asleep in her car on the street. He wakes her up, and she confides to him that her mum is a drunk and she's scared to be around her when she's like that. She also tells him she's been staying at a shelter because of it. In the meantime, Naomi gets home and crawls in bed with her sleeping mum. Dixon tells Silver he needs to tell his dad. She yells at him and says she shouldn't have trusted him. He explains how his life used to be the same way until he moved in with the Wilson's. He tells her he knows exactly what it's like to live with a wasted parent. He finally gets her to trust him and they go inside to talk to his family. They decide she will stay there tonight or until the situation can be resolved. Silver looks infinitely grateful and Dixon offers to share his room. The next morning Harry asks Kelly to come over and they discuss Silver's problems. Kelly is upset that her sister didn't tell her what was going on at home. Of course the signs were there, but the stars in her eyes blinded her to the truth. She feels terrible because she knows exactly what Silver is experiencing, after all, it's exactly what she went through with Jackie all those years ago. This isn't the only drama of the morning though. Naomi approaches her mum and tells her that she saw her dad kissing another woman but Tracy just sits there stone-faced and tells her she knows all about her. Apparently it's been going on for years, her name is Gail and she lives out of town so it doesn't happen very often. Naomi wants to know if they're going to get a divorce and Tracy explains that she has a wonderful family that she doesn't want to break up, two beautiful homes and that she's been with him too long to lose it all now. Naomi is completely distraught. Kelly shows up at her mum's house, who isn't exactly thrilled to see her eldest daughter. Jackie thinks Silver has been staying at Naomi's house and has no idea she's actually been staying at a shelter until Kelly tells her. Kelly is disgusted by her mum's selfish behaviour but Jackie is defiant. When Silver shows up her mother starts screaming at her and yells "look at all the trouble you're causing." Kelly informs her that Silver is going to come live with her. Jackie and Kelly continue to argue and fight over Silver, who is completely broken up about it. Jackie tells Kelly she can't handle a four-year-old and a teenager, who according to Jackie is no walk in the park. Then she turns on Erin, asking her how she could lie to her and then leave her. Silver tries to reason with but Jackie explodes, yelling at her to just get out. Silver is stunned and runs off. "Great job, mum," Kelly says disgustedly, before chasing after her devastated sister. As the episode continues, Annie gets a text from Ethan simply asking "what's up?" Naomi's father returns home as she and her mum are eating breakfast and bends over to kiss her mum, like nothing is wrong. Naomi looks disgusted with the whole situation. Things end on a happier note for some of the exclusive zip code. Kelly, Sammy and Silver are all in bed laughing and eating breakfast together. And Harry and Debbie come downstairs to find that Annie and Dixon have made breakfast for them to sit down as a family. Cast 'Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson 'Recurring' *James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Christina Moore as Tracy Clark *Adam Gregory as Ty Collins 'Special Guest Star' *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor 'Guest Starring' *Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike *Chantelle Barry as Nina *Cherilyn Wilson as Morgan *Riley Thomas Stuart as Sammy Taylor *Kristen Rutherford as Margaret Music *"A Punk" by Vampire Weekend *"All Coming Back to Me" by Intercooler *"All Over Me, All Over You" by BossHouse & Royston Langdon *"Better in Time" by Leona Lewis *"Hey Hey Girl" by The Virgins *"How Many Birds" by Benji Hughes *"I Thought About You" by The Beautiful Girls *"If You Can Afford Me" by Katy Perry *"Just a Little More Please" by BossHouse & Royston Langdon *"One Week of Danger" by The Virgins *"The Kiss" by Karmina Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes